Aquitania
The Grand Sovereign Kingdom of Aquitania commonly referred to as the Kingdom of Aquitania or simply "Aquitania" is an absolute monarchy to the west of Great Palms across the Aquo-Prusso channel, it is ruled by His High Majesty the König Alexander II Hohensteinburg. More on the Royal Family and it's history Here . The Kingdom was formed modeled on the ruins of the old Empire of Aquitania and the old Principality of Sommathia, initially named "Kingdom of Prussia" after 2914, but was changed in 2950. It's capital is Königsberg, a few miles north-west of Savoy, the old capital. The Kingdom is rich in Aquitanii history and cultural heritage, it is a place of industry and high culture as well as excellent education. It is a meber of the NATO federation and a respected member of NATO FTA commom market. 'History' The country traces its roots to the Age of Mist, the territory was part of the Tributary State of Vladehorn, a respected sovereign state by the Aquitaniis. The territory was known as "Sommathia" until 2914. The Vladehorn held their capital underground beneath current Savoy, history relates how they built magnificent underground roads that led to their other cities. None has been found, the City of Kal'Vanesh under Savoy has many collapsed sectors or ghettos as current historians call them, so all roads were destroyed, presumably in an earthquake. The collapses don't cause any damage to the City of Savoy, the earth is strong and collapses never form sink holes. 'Age of Occupation (ca 1 - 400 AB)' The Sevintrian Invasion; The Sevintrians first landed in Sommathia prior to the Age of Occupation, and then spread to the rest of the area, engulfing the Aquitanii Empire in the process. The Vladehorns fought ruthlessly, but were slowly defeated by the more advanced Sevintrians, a man relates how huge boulders of lead destroyed entire city walls with one fire. The defense of underground Vladehorn cities was easy and an advantage, in desperate times, Vladehorns collapsed their entrances and sealed themselves in their own tomb. Many cities are yet to be re-opened and explored. A legend states that the Vladehorns hid a mountain city from the enemy for millenia to the north, near Highpeak, and it still remains hidden today, historians that believe this story explain that Vladehorns seclude themselves to hide the mystical city. The Sevintrian brought their culture and banned Aquitanii customs, and were largely dedicated to building huge fortresses to protect the Peninsula, the center of Sevintrian dominion in the colonial Sevintrian Imperium. 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB)' The Independence from the Sevintrian Imperium was fast and decisive, after the Sevintrians were expelled from Mainland Aquitania, The Prussian Peninsula rebelled and executed the last Sevintrian High Magistrates, officially ending the Age of Occupation and the unfair Sevintrian rule. After their defeat, the Imperium returned to their home continent, never to meddle economically or militarily in Great Palms again. The Age of Old was marked with feuds amongst the dominating noble families, this eventually continued until the Law of Preservation was applied in the Empire, which prohibited the Imperial-Internal Wars. This stabilised the economy of the Duchy of Sommathia, allowing growth and development. The Age was marked by progress and the growth of the Aquitanian Empire, until tensions rose between the Sommathians and the Aquitanians. 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation began with conflicts, as the "True Aquitanians" ruled over the Empire, without any chance for the Sommathian, Ludonnian or any other Duchy noble person to actively participate in the Aquitanian Assembly. The discovery of several other seafaring nations led to increased commerce and income for the Empire, specifically the Duchy of Sommathia (today Prussia), which had the magnificent port of Savoy under its administration, the richest port in the Empire after the Imperial capital: Arcadia. Many technological innovations marked the Age, including the gaining of the positions of "Archduchy" when the Mainland Assembly noticed the Sommathian Navy was stronger than that of the Imperial Capital Territory. The Aquitanians feared a Sommathian secession, or worse, an attack, and so by 1733, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker sent an assasin to kill Minister of Sommathia Sir Eldritch Vonn Scalefford. The assasin succeded and killed the Minister, lowering Sommathian patriotic feeling to acceptable levels, but 12 years later, the assasin's place of origin was discovered and so was Queen Elizabeth's involvement, thus triggering the Independence Movement. Around this Age, the Sevintrian Imperium collapsed across the ocean. 'Independence from Aquitania (1745 AB)' The country gained its independence after a professional and grand movement emerging from the Old city of Königsberg, the insurgents proved a formidable enemy, for they were trained as professional soldiers of the time and had heavy artillery in large numbers, overwhelming the Imperial Forces at Savoy. Upon the first movement of Independence, the Savoyian administration and Duke Orville Du Johhannesen were determined to crush their forces before they got to Savoy and so set off towards Königsberg. The next day the Imperial Forces were camping in the small town of Hailenberg, there, the Independence Army intended to attack them by surprise, but this failed when the attempted to take to strategic hills next to the town and alerted the Imperial Army. The latter though did not have enought time to deploy and it was massacred by the Sommathian Army, culminating the independence. 'Sommathia as an Independent Country' Sommathians renamed their country the "Republic of Shlish" against popular desires, this movement was cunning of the first president Orwell Grandoisse, as he separated any link with the Aquitanian Empire. After the Hailenberg Victory, the first president executed Duke Orville Du Johhannesen but allowed his family to evacuate to Aquitania. Similarities between the Duke's name and the President's sparked supersticion amongst the population. The Country lost much income and wasted its economy in defenses and militar buys, ruining the economy of Shlish and the general belief in life as an independent country continuing like this until the end of the Age. 'Age of Turmoil (2100-2450 AB)' The Age of Turmoil was marked by political stagnation and instability, including periodic Dictatorships, assasinations of presidents in-office, Coups, and economic issues. After the first president came five oresidents more, but disagreements between the population forced their national leaders into exile, led Coups, and forcibly established dictators. Perhaps the most succesful Dictator was Andrew Fordane who ruled 2386 to 2450. He stabilised the country and brought peace, but the people grew tired of the aging leader, nearly 88 years old before his exile. After his exile, the Age of Aquitania began it's course which ultimately led to Shlich's annexion and brought to it's historic name: Sommathia. 'Age of Aquitania (2450-2867 AB)' In the year 2450, an unknown Aquitanian King or Queen (records lost in the Aquitanian Age of Schism) turned Shlish into an Aquitanian "protectorate" but Sommathia wasn't recognised as a protectorate officially and it was held as a puppet state by the Aquitanian Government, which suffered from the torments of the Age of Schism. The Age culminated when, after development stagnation, the Government of Aquitania took the advantage of the Staten Coup and annexed Sommathia. 'Second Radical Age (2867-2914 AB)' The Second Radical Age was marked with foreign interaction, the turning into the Capital of the Empire and ending with the fall of the Aquitanian Imperium , the death of the Wolfker Dynasty and the birth of the Hohensteinburg regime and the founding of the Kingdom of Prussia. The Age ended with a change in name: "Sommathia, to Prussia", in the year 2914. 'Annexion by Aquitania' Sommathia was formally annexed by Aquitania in the year 2867, when the last president Trek Greenhive abandoned the country after the Staten Coup in Aquitania, the nation was "headless" for months, after the Wolfker Restoration, King Alexander Wolfker formally annexed Sommathia under much acclaim by the Sommathians. Sommathia thrived under Aquitanian rule, the new "Viceroyalty" enjoyed good income and the growth of Savoy and Königsberg. The country became one of the most developed in Great Palms after the annexion. 'Conversion into Capital Territory' When Mainland Aquitania fell, Sommathia was named Capital Territory and the new seat of the king and his throne, but upon the death of Her Majesty, a new King was requested from allied nations, the best solution being the royal blood prince of the abolished monarchy in Azurnereich: Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, being crowned immediately in the year 2893. 'Prussian Age (2914-2945 AB)' The Prussian Age recountes the historical birth of the Prussian Kingdom and its activities in the NATO Federation during the Age, being highly active in the foreign circle, joining new unions and forming alliances. '"Sommathia of Aquitania" to the "Kingdom of Prussia"' Following tensions and the official dissolution of the Aquitanian Empire, the people of Sommathia desired a nation that didn't have a link to the dead Aquitanian Empire, and so after much debate and several riots in the City of Savoy, the Kingdom of Prussia arose in the year of 2914, and the government moved to the City of Königsberg, a few miles north-east from the City of Savoy. The people held festivities for more than a month and finally went to peace, the emergance from the Age of Schism however, will still be celebrated in the approaching year of 2934, for having a full century of national unity and peace. 'Reconquest of Aquitania' In the year 2926, Prussian forces took the city of Arcadia and reclaimed Mainland Aquitania as "High Duchy of Aquitania", this event reinstated Hohensteinburg rule of the land known previously known as Mainland Aquitania and the cradle of the defunct Aquitanii Empire, The Old Aquitanian Imperium, the Kingdom of Aquitania and the defunct Empire of Aquitania. 'SS Aquitania' The ship was made in conmemoration of 100 years of Aquitanii presence in the NATO federation and also for the reconquering of the High Duchy of Aquitania. The ship will be constructed in accordance to the Richardian IV era, where ocean liners where at their full luxurious extent (20th century Age of Rejuvenation). {C}The ocean liner will depart to make it's maiden voyage from the port of Savoy around April or May of 2928 bound for Azurnereich3, the passenger liner will carry close to 4,500 passengers and 1,000 crew from around many NATO countries for the ship will make several stops in ports of call while on its way. The ship will arrive at Azurnereich3 in time for the Azurni Great Wolfgang celebrations and the passengers are expected to stay and enjoy the celebrations. The Prussian royal family has booked a palatial state cabin on the ship and so have many nobles and foreign officials, adding significant importance to the ship, which was designed in accordance to steamer ships from the 20th century. The ship sailed from the port of Savoy April 14, 2928, with thousands of spectators applauding and bidding their relatives and friends farewell. The ship nearly collided with MS Cardania when the latter made a mistake and passed the SS Aquitania on its starboard side, but the steamer continued and two hours later, it was steaming in the Nassau-Palms ocean. The ship carried 2,000 passengers. {C}By April 27, it arrived at the Republic of Kaput and boarded a total of 900 passengers, mostly Kaput but a significant population from other NATO nations, the ship was leaving port when it lost a propeller blade and repairs delayed the departure for April 28, after repairs, the ship was sailing for the Republic of Stritch with 2,900 passengers on board. The ship sailed and cruised along the beautiful ecuatorial coasts of Hercula Major and Lynx Minor, a time for large activities for passengers on the ship and on special beaches. By May 30, the ship finally went into port at the Republic of Stritch, the ship received 1,500 passengers, mostly Stritchan and Constantine people, while docked, the ship's funnels were repainted fully black to supposedly reflect warmth to the passengers in cold seas. The ship was departing when it collided with a rock by accident, and remained in port to be repaired. On June 4, the ship finally sailed for Azurnereich3, a voyage that will take 5 months to complete, specially due to the drifting ice from the north. The ship left Aorta, Azurnereich3, December 3 2928, headed for Savoy, Prussia when it was torpedoed off the Azurni coast, the unidentified submarine launched two torpedoes, both hit on Aquitania's starboard side. Immediately after the ship began listing heavily to starboard, difficulting the launching of boats on both sides, the starboard boats had separated away from the deck, making it dangerous to board, while the port boats could not be lowered due to listing. The impacts were great and panic was growing in the ship, this made it impossible to load passengers into the boats and the engines were running, this forced the officers to wait 5 minutes for the ship to slow down, to start lowering boats. The officers sometimes lost their grip and the life boats crashed into the ocean overturning them at times. Panicked people below decks were lost amid the confusion and went down withthe ship. Only 5 life boats out of 45 were lowered succesfully, 12 went down with the ship and the rest were overturned or swamped, one was reportedly destroyed by the running propeller, which at that point was raised out of the water. 3,980 people lost their lives, out of 4,400, including the King Wilhelm Hohensteinburg of Prussia and his eldest son, Wilhelm Augustus, among other foreign officials and famed people. The captain perished when the forward funnel collapsed over him, among other victims who died when crushed under the weight of the other subsecuent funnel falls, the ship had a total of 4 funnels, all fell during the sinking. Among the survivors in the 5 lifeboats and sorrounding debris were Queen Katherina and her son, Alexander Hohensteinburg, last remaining heir to the Prussian throne. The disaster has received help from Stritch and other countries around White Giant. Most passengers were foreign and originiating from the Republic of Stritch, the Kingdom of Constantine, Azurnereich the Republic of Kaput, and most NATO countries. 'UKO' Prussia joined the UKO in the year 2931 and now participates in cooperation with the Grand State of Monto and the Kingdom of Constantine. '2935 Nuclear Scare and War of the Rebel Stritchans' The conflict began with a protest outside the Prussian Embassy in Darongo, which ended in it's closure, evacuation and destruction. The War of the Rebel Stritchans, also known as the "Quick Wars" was a war that lasted from December 23 2935 to December 24 of the same year, it began with a successful coup of Rebel Communist forces to the Stritchan Parliament. A NATO Summit in the city of Savoy was being held at the moment and quick military intervention was possible, Prussian and Montan forces arrived 12 and 15 hours respectively after the Coup. The "rebel communist" revolution took most of Stritch and the capital, Darongo. 12 hours later, nearly 1,700,000 Prussian troops were ready to invade in the South-Western Front and 15 hours later, 75,000 Montan troops were ready to act in the North-Western Front in the city of Lucy Hills. Prussian forces began to invade Stritch around 11pm December 23rd, liberating labor camps, towns and a city while on it's march to Darongo. The Rebel Leader, in a desperate attempt to stop the forces, ordered a nuclear strike on the outskirts of Darongo, the Prussians, which intercepted the message, had 15 minutes to seek refuge in the elaborate and numerous Stritchan civilian communal bunkers and camp underground shelters, reducing casualties to 120,000. In a few hours, with fallout and radiation suits, the troops reached and sieged the city for a few minutes and then entered and rescued citizens and documents from government buildings and the Prussian Embassy. The invasion of Darongo culminated with the raising of the Prussian Flag in the Stritch Parliament building and retreating to the Empire of Daltona in the south after 5,000,000 rebel and communist troops were reported to be headed for Darongo. Montan troops evacuated from their northern front and defended Prussian troops from air attacks by shooting several planes down with their own airforce. 'The Nuclear Scare' The Stritch rebel leader demanded that Prussian and Montan troops leave them be and threatened Prussia with a nuclear strike, which was launched but taken down by Anti-Nuclear batteries. The SDI System of Prussia then threatened to bombard Stritch. By the morning of the 24th, SDI Units began launching EMP waves, disabling all electical devices and rendering them useless -"The thing that will cost them more money after this war is, rather than fixing buildings and streets, is to fix their burned devices"- Prussian General Haklford von Deuberg. The rebel leader then threatened to launch 500 nuclea missles to Prussia, all launched were shot down by the SDI units, and the actual number of warheads launched is unknown. After the situation, Monto forced a ceasefire between Rebels and the Prussian-Montan Coalition. The nations, which include the Stritch Republican Loyalists, the Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Rebel Communist Stritch are negotiating a peace treaty as of 2936. In May 2936, after news that the rebel leader was sending thousands of people to labor camps reached Konigsberg, the High King declared war on the rebel state and invaded and occupied the southernmost city in the country, in a few months, a coalition with the Stritchan loyalist army and help from the western Empire of Daltona recaptured and restored the Stritch Republic. 'The Green Tide' Knowledge of the terrorist group "Green Tide" first came to light when an unknown destroyer bombarded the city of Königsberg, provoking light damage and several injured people. The Royal Marine-Korps pursued and sank the ship off the coast of Highpeak. The Green Tide reportedly took responsibility for the attack and then threatened and attacked the Constantinian Vista International Airport, killing 15,000 people after using a toxic biochemical weapon which causes a quick and violent death. Prussia immediately declared war on the Green Tide followed by the UKO. Recently it has been discovered that the biochemical weapon that is used by the terrorists mutated and is highly contagious, it is estimated that an additional 5,000 people perished indirectly from the events of the Vista Massacre from the handle of bodies or the simplicity of being present in a room near the infected corpses. Prussia was alarmed from such discoveries and has organized many Infection Drills and has put the Epidemic Warning to level 4. 'Nevrodnian Scandal' The Nevrodnian scandal began in 2943 and ended in 2944. Several governments accused Nevrodna of contacting the enemy and so blamed it's government of treason. The Nevrodnian Government decided to raise taxes for Stritchan airplanes and citizens who visited the country and so, Prussian airlines Avalen and AQUnited decided to take advantage of the situation offering lower prices and more flight to the region. Prussia had previously declared neutrality in the Stritchan-Nevrodnian issue and could not control what the national airlines had peacefully taken advantage of. The Nevrodnian government acted with aggressivness banning Prussian flights and raising takes for Prussian citizens. As the issue escalated, Prussians were evacuated from Nevrodna and all Nevrodnians were evicted from Prussia, except a handful who failed to evacuate on time. In the event known as the Rage Massacre, several Nevrodnians were killed by an angry Prussian mob who accused the victims of treason and affiliation to the Green Tide. The event inflamed Nevrodnians and they began to hold other foreigners in their lands as prisoners. Prussia did the same in retaliation with the support of Megnotata and Stritch. In a planned scare towards the government of Nevrodna which was threatening with military mobilization, Prussia announced that it had executed several Nevrodnian citizens. This announcement enfuriated Nevrodnians and caused negative response from the Montan Government. Prussia later announced that it was only a planned announcement and no citizens had been executed. The event resulted in permanent civil Prusso-Nevrod enmity and a notable Prussian enmity towards the Montan people and government. Prusso-Nevrod relations remain stable but Prussia has broken diplomatic relations with the Montan government and has forbidden Montan entrance to Prussia for a whole century. 'Prussian secession from the UKO' In 2944, with growing enmity against Monto, a Referendum of Advise was issued in the Grand Prussian Assembly to vote on a possible secession from the UKO. The referendum was rejected by an incredible difference of one vote, a situation never seen in Prussian or Aquitanian history. Further referendums will be held to dispute the issue correctly. In November 9, 2944, Alexander II announced the withdrawal from the UKO among cheering Prussians and diplomats. The monarch also announced that it will join the new federated empire that is currently being planned with the Union of Bandok, Tevron Confederation and possibly the Haven Kingdom which are new members in the world and acquired a liking to the UKO. 'Re stating in the UKO' In the year 2945, Prussia returned to the UKO after foreign pressure succeded. 'GDIV1 Outbreak' On June 5, 2945, at around 10pm, a jetliner coming from UKO Hope Colony successfully landed at Westlaire International Airport in the Duchy of West-Aquitania. From the Avalen passenger jet emerged tourist and businessman Victor Salinas, apparently of spanish speaking parents. A day later Victor was placed in the Intensive Care Unit of the Westward Aldone Hospital in downtown Westlaire, where he reacted strangely as the unidentified virus spread through his neural and circulatory system. The patient was described as "Quickly loosing sanity and control, aggresiveness is intensifying as the minutes pass". When after a few hours on June 6 several nurses were displaying signs of the unknown virus strain, the virus was labeled highly contagious and the nurses were put on a quarantine. The PHDA got involved and determined that during the break the nurses had gone to the city, contact with the population was grave and that had effectively happened. In the hospital, sudden chaos erupted after - "A patient stained with blood was running around attacking doctors and other patients, it was horrible, I managed to leave on time before they quarantined the hospital, it was savage and violent, I have never seen such a traumatic event since the Green Tide Bio Bombings..." - says an evacuee. (Continued....) 'Higher Architectural Age (2845-Present AB)' The Higher Architectural and Technological age was sparked by the UKO colonialism and other factors. Previously, the highest example of Prussian architecture and technological advancement was the impressive Savoy Skyline. The founding of Ostenhertz is commonly thought as the beginning of the Age, where incredible and radical white buildings rose in the middle of wilderness. The Prussians who built the City of Ostenhertz and the other nearby cities refer to the architecture as "UKO Architecture". With the boom, many cities around Prussia and the UKO are adopting it. The characteristics are white tall buildings with an organic-curvy look, sometimes adopting symetric styles, the use of a lot of glass is common on these buildings. 'The Major Prussian Reform' In the year 2950, the Advisory Referendum Court passed an act to change the name of the country from Prussia back to its historic reference, Aquitania. The Act passed and was approved by the King, officially ending the Prussian Kingdom and starting the Kingdom of Aquitania. 'Plasma Particle Usage' With the introduction and new usage of Plasma Particles as Fuel, vehicles no longer give out harmful emissions to the environment. In the year 2950, several researchers proposed the flying car, but it was rejected by the Administration Board of Aquitanian Public Transport and Safety (ABAP) for safety regulation reasons. "The 30th Century will remain on its wheels and safely on the ground", says ABAP Director Henrich Stretten. The ABAP has also demanded all vehicles be Plasma based by the year 2955 in accordance to the Environment Regulation Laws of the 25th Century. Vehicle Companies like the Aquitanian Lancester Motors company has focused on more luxurious and evironmental vehicles that enjoy state of the ark technology. 'Space Advancements' In the year 2948 a space tether in the Prussian State City of New Highever in the UKO was announced for the year 2954. The first plans for space destroyers and cruisers are coming out of the planning boards and into the new shipyards, with the discovery of the new moon, the space tether is expected to enrichen the City of New Highever. By the year 2952, five Extraplanetary Naval Vessels will be launched, two CSC-Supercruisers: MSS Revenant, MSS Preussen; and three CEND-Battlecruisers: MSS Välenhaad, MSS Ägide and MSS Reichtum. The ships are well announced and this is how they will look like in the year 2952, after they are released from the Savoy Shipyards. The ships are heavily armed and will use solar plasma particles as fuel, they are designed to operate in this single solar system, further expansion to neighboring stars is expected though. Shields can withstand the power equivalent of 2 nukes (CEND-Battlecruisers) and 4 nukes (CSC-Supercruisers). 'Government' The Government of Aquitania is managed by His Majesty the König Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Aquitania, being an absolute monarchy with the support of the Great Aquitanian Assembly, which has taken charge since the Age of Old in preventing Kings to become morally impaired with Power. The Kingdom of Aquitania is divided in the following Duchies: The'' D'uchy of Highpeak'', the'' Duchy of Savoy'', the Duchy of Prussia, the Duchy of Vladien, the Duchy of Wulffbane, the Duchy of Highever, the Duchy of Lutonia and the ''ArchDuchy of K'önigsberg''. The Dukes or "Teyrns", as called by the Aquitanian populace, form the Royal Dyrant Court, which has the purpose of giving advice to the King and how to better manage the Kingdom, more like a "Royal Society Club". The grand and opulent Noble Assembly Hall was reconstructed according to the one in Arcadia, which was damaged by the rebels and then destroyed by the subsecuent explosions and fire that leveled most of Arcadia. The Great Aquitanian Assembly has the following Halls: The Hall of the Dyrant Court, the most persuasive Hall of the Assembly. The Hall of Bannorn, the Hall of lesser nobility. The Hall of High Commons, people elect these ministers, each minister hails from every City and Duchy. The King takes the counsel of these three Halls, which propose new laws, the King at the end has the final say though, the Halls are present to recommend. 'Hall of the Dyrant Court' The Hall of the Dyrant Court is formed by the eight most powerful Dukes, from the eight Duchies of Aquitania. It gives valuable recommendations to the König and usually one Dyrant Lord hosts the Great Prussian Assembly. Currently there are 8 members of the Dyrant Court. 'Hall of Bannorn' The Hall of Bannorn is formed by the rest of the nobility, including: Arls, Arlessas; Banns, Bannesas; and Lords and Ladies of Estates. The lesser nobility gives an update of their region to the König and recommend him how to handle regional issues. Currently there are 43 members of the Hall of Bannorn. 'Hall of High Commons' The Hall of High Commons is a group of elected ministers, 2 from each City and Duchy plus an additional 20; Ministers for towns and counties and High Ministers for cities respectively, they represent the people who elected them and express the common's wishes to the Great Prussian Assembly, this gives a "democratical" feeling to the people, but these Ministers are valuable, for they give the most important update on the people's thoughts and needs. The Laws and any other decisions are made by the King, upon being counceled by the Great Assembly. Currently there are 194 members of the High Commons. 'Advisory Referendums' The advisory referendums helps give the monarch of Prussia a more detailed view into the opinions of the nobility and commoner ministers, advisory referendums are held in important events like the creation of laws and other major changes. This helps the monarch make wiser decisions that satisfy the majority of the population. Usually preceded by debates and then a formal referendum in the Grand Assembly is made. The total number of members in the Grand Aquitanian Assembly since 2950 is of 245 people, before that year the total was of 215 people. 'Issued Advisory Referendums' An update of all issued and currently ongoing referendums. Referendum Name----------/-----------Intention____________________________________In Favor---Against Prussian Unity Act 2914/Found the Kingdom of Prussia-----------------------------------------'Passed'-207-------------8 Aquitanian Sovereignity Issue 2926/Declare Aquitania a High Duchy--------------------'Passed'-189-------------26 Passenger Liner Profit Act 2926/Establish the Lancester Star Line Company---------'Passed'-194-------------21 Aquitania Protocol Issue 2928/Make Queen Katherina, Queen Regnant of Prussia-'Passed'-206--------------9 Passed Wine Conservation Act 2929/Limit PWine exports to 2,000 bottles p/year--'Passed'-215--------------0 Join the UKO Supranation 2931/Official UKO membership for Prussia-------------------'Passed'-113------------102 Death Penalty Act XVIII 2932/Death penalty to UKO currency Counterfeiters----------'Passed'-125-------------90 Constitutional Monarchy Act II 2933/End Hohensteinburg Autocrat Rule--'Rejected/Failed'--2--------------213 Execution Act MDCCCXC 2933/Execute 2 communist ministers (Treason)'--------------Passed'-213--------------0 Minister Electoral Ballot Act XVI 2934/Ballots to fill 2 vacant Assembly seats--------'Passed'-210--------------3 UKO Act I 2934/Support the UKO police as a federal UKO force------------------------------'Passed'-93--------------45 Secession Act I 2944/ Secede from the UKO---------------------------------------------------------'Failed'-107------------108 Diplomatic Act XVI 2944/ Break diplomatic relations with Monto----------------------------'Passed'-203-------------12 Diplomatic Act XVII 2944/ Forbid Montan citizens entrance to Prussia-------------------'Passed'-200-------------15 Rejoin the UKO Supranation 2945/ Reestablish Membership in the UKO--------------'Passed'-198-------------17 Diplomatic Act XVIII 2945/Reestablich Diplomatic Relations with Monto-----------------'Passed'-108------------107 Quarantine Act II 2946/ Quarantine the Duchy of West-Aquitania---------------------------'Passed'-215--------------0 Quarantine Act III 2948/ Lift the Quarantine off South West Vladien-----------------------'Passed'-145-------------70 Aquitanian Unity Act I 2950/ Rename Prussia: Kingdom of Aquitania---------------------'Passed-'''150-------------95 'Monarchy' ''Main Article: Aquitanian Royalty '' The monarchy is absolute with the help of the Assembly as mentioned above, the current ruler is High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg. The Hohensteiburg dynasty came from the Azurni realm after the Aquitanian Provisional government requested a monarch after the fall of the Wolfker dynasty. Following the arrival of the first Hohensteinburg monarch, the royal jewels of the Wolfker dynasty was given to the new royal house in a sign of trust. There are over 10 Royal Crowns for coronation ceremonies, mostly because new monarchs request new crowns for asthetic reasons, because of honor, size or weight. The royal throne that was evacuated from Arcadia during the Second Schism is currently instaled at the Aquitanian Royal Palace "Preussenschloss", or Castle Königsberg , located on the outskirts of the mentioned city. The royal robes of the previous Wolfker dynasty are still used by the Hohensteinburgs in accordance to the old tradition. King Alexander II Hohensteinburg was the first to use the Grand Blue Robe of the Serene Alliance, an old gift dating from the 2950's from the fallen Kingdom of Hermantine. The Grand Crown, a crown that dates from the years 670's, is the most symbollic and famous crown in the Aquitanian realm, the crown is a source of national identity and many people have proven to give their lives for it. 'Culture' Architecture.jpg|Typical Revival Architecture OblatzCo Headquarters, Savoy.jpg|OblatzCo Headquarters Konigsberg Palace.jpg|Königsberg Palace, Königsberg Outskirts Prussian Home.jpg|Traditional Suburb Home Prussian Highway.jpg|Low Highway, As opposed to the Elevated Highways Prussian Super Cruiser at Ostenhertz.jpg|Super Cruise Ship, Prussian Ship Building Tradition Arcadia Highdome Station.jpg|Arcadia's Highdome Station Savoy Grand Opera Building.jpg|Savoy Opera House Grand Königsberg Hotel.jpg|Grand Königsberg Hotel Königsberg Des Königs District.jpg|The Wealthy "Des Königs" District in Königsberg Culture is heavily based on the Aquitanii-Vladehorn-Sevintrian customs that these civilizations left behind. All prominent ethnic groups share caucasian characteristics, the Aquitanians most notably being blonde earning their nickname "Golden crowned", while Vladehornians tend to demonstrate red hair. Languages range from the official Aquitanian to the emerging Aquo-Prusso branch, the use of each language is expressed in the following: 95% speak Aquitanian, 4% speak Spanish and the remainder is the ancient Vladehorn language. The Ancient Aquitanii language is only spoken by an estimated 12,000 people. Due to the magnificent plains in the Duchy of Prussia and in the Duchy of Savoy with the wide extended fields of wheat, sunsets tend to project "golden lands" this along with the rich mines of gold, made the color gold the national color, even leading the defunct Aquitanian Empire to adopt a golden flag, the "Teutonic Flag", the current Aquitanian flag. The exquisite "Passed Wine" in Aquitania is famous world wide, the magnificent tons of wine stored in ancient tombs provide the best aged wine in White Giant, many protectionists fear the wine might dissapear, but the wine is expensive in foreign lands and the "2929 Passed Wine conservation Act" limited exports to only 2,000 bottles a year, the wine is sought in foreign lands by royalty, nobility, CEO's, heads of state, high ranking officials and wealthy people. The Aquitanii custom of preparing one's tomb during the citizen's lifetime has been around for millenia and the process beautifies cities and towns, tombs are magnificent temples, usually stored with large amounts of treasure, besides providing public spaces of high respect, they provide the much sought "Passed Wine", being interred with the diseased en masse, up to 2,000 liters in special rooms and courtyards, the wine usually ages for centuries before being taken out for export or local consumption. Tomb raiding is punished with the death penalty, but raiding is not common, for tombs are usually populated by touristing and strolling pedestrians. Sommathian troops, besides carrying their rifles, carry the ancient sickle swords, which have ceremonialy represented the armed forces for millenia, observing the sodiers fight in close quarters is like watching a show or dance. Aquitanians take honor very seriously, and can even take it to duels, which are still legal in Aquitania, duels are very uncommon, but any duel is to satisfy honor and honor only, duels are usually done with fire weapons, if the participant wounds his opponent he may not "finish him", but if his opponent shoots on his turn right at the participant's face, honor is satisfied with the participant's unfortunate death, if both are wounded in their turn, they both have their honor satisfied and depart. Highland Aquitanians or "Sommathians" are extremely conservative of their way of life, very similar to celtic and gaelic cultures, and speaking the Vladehorn language, which is a historic language along with the Aquitanii. The "Sommathians" are known for their highland music and relative strange Aquitanian accent, they are commonly called Vladehorn. The Boreal Aquitanians, tend to live a life inspired by the ancient forest people which built a civilization there before being erradicaded by the Aquitanii in the Age of Sorrow. The city buildings in this south eastern region are always "glassy green" (due to the building of skyscrapers with glass) and decorative lights always have green on them, green festivals are famous and tend to have images of the Forest God in processions and parties. Architecture in Aquitania is tall, slim and symetric, inspired by the hugeness and grandess of the Aquitanii buildings, modern buildings are usually made completely of glass covering, but the growing tendency to use "Metallic-Glass", allows flexible, white or silverine buildings to be built. The Aquitanian populace and government has considered changing over to the Kebir Blue Calendar, and future debates and referendums on the matter will be taken into account by the Grand Assembly. 'Citizenship' Aquitanian citizenship is extremely difficult to acquire, mostly because of Aquitania's renowned citizen policy "Right by Blood". The right by blood only gives citizenship to people that can prove direct Aquitanian ancestry in their blood, or citizenship is given to families that have lived in Prussia for more that 100 years. Immigrant's Aquitanian born children do not acquire citizenship, only a Wohnhaft Einwanderer Passport (Immigrant Resident Passport). Aplicants for the Aquitanian citizenship must speak Aquitanian fluently and must prove prolonged Prussian ancestry or 100 years of family life in Aquitania. 'Places of Interest' The City of Savoy is the most popular place of interest in the Country. In the year 2950, several researchers and Elitetruppen discovered deep road tunnels deep in the Central Highlands, a great discovery as such underground roads were thought to have collapsed long ago. The tunnels go very deep and archaeologists are enthusiastic as to where they may lead. The Large Underground Roads were officially allowed to be used in case of emergencies as a refuge in case of war time or any major threat against population centers. The City of Königsberg holds an interesting cultural center and historical harbor beside the new port and the famous "Des Königs" District, a very wealthy zone. Brandenburg has a tradition for parades along its main Expressway Avenue ending in the grand Cuadrate Monument. Hannover enjoys one of the best wines after the famous Passed Wine, the coastal restaurants and traditional boat restaurants during an evening are typical. Every small town in Aquitania, in the nearby Duchy of Hesse-Aquitaine and in the State of Aquitania have their own wine making tradition, tourists are recommended to visit both the cities and the small towns to fully enjoy Aquitania and its cultura heritage. 'Music' Music has had several changes but the traditional music is still there, great composers and notable singers were great and popular since they first emerged, in the Age of Rejuvenation and last until present day. The most famous composer from the "Elizabethan Era" around the time Sommathia was struggling for independence, was Georgius Calenhaad, wrote over 28 masterpieces in his life. Music has a strong resemblance to Celtic and Irish songs. 'Cuisine' Meat, wine, beer, pasta and "Bolous Crossaints" are the base of all Prussian food, wine is famous worldwide and beer is called the Golden Drink due to it's origin from the Golden Plains. The common cities' cafes are classy places for any reunion or evening chat which are strangely recurred more by tourists than the cities' inhabitants themselves. The most famous Prussian dish is the Gauldiaan Steak, which consists of meat placed over a flat plate previously filled with spices sauce, along with smashed potatoe topped with asparagus cooked in butter. Cakes are also famous in Prussia, praised for their delicacy and finery not found in other countries. 'Renowned Festivals' The most important festivals in Prussia are the following: *'Calenhad Day''' - Celebrates the Victory of Prince Calenhad Wolfker in the battle of Whiteriver in December 27, against the Sevintrians. Dancing "Halengress" while enjoying good wine and seafood in huge halls is common. *'Alt Befreiung '- Celebrates the Liberation from Sevintrians in the year 400AB, commonly celebrated in the cities' harbors, with golden ships sailing away, as a symbol of how Sevintrians stole Aquitanian Treasure. *'Hadennentag - '''A celebration originating from the Ancient Aquitaniis, Prussians are allowed to and expected to hold feasts and parties for 48 hours, from August 9 to August 11. *'Tag Der Götter '- Celebrates the Light's Gods in February 7, both Gods expect the people to advance in technology and prestige by making technological displays, most famous displays are in Savoy. *'Marathon Monat '- The people tend to celebrate the month of September by running in marathons beside display floats, activities include kayaking down city rivers and car races. 'Demographics' Prussia has a large population, the majority, 96%, being Prussian Bloodlined or Aquitanian Bloodlined, which is a great patriotic topic and national identity term. 'Ethnic Groups' The largest Ethnic group in Prussia is the "Aquitanian", both Prussian Bloodlined and Aquitanian Bloodlined. It encompasses 95% percent of the total population. The characterisitics of this ethic group are their intense white skin, their tallness and the hair color, in its majority blonde followed by red and golden hair, brown being rare and exclusive of the Aquitanii's, black and brown are also common in Constantinos. The second largest group in Prussia are the Constantinos, being 4% of the population, they usually reside in the coastal cities of Highpeak, Königsberg, Savoy, Arcadia, Avaris and Highever, where the temperatures are similar to that of their warm home, Constantine. Thanks to the reduction in years for acquisition of Prussian citizenship for UKO citizens, thousands of Constantino's have chosen the cultural Prussia for its warm beaches and delicious food. Previously, the percentage of Constantino's was at 2% sharing the other 2% with Molavians, until their expulsion from Prussian lands. The remaining percentage is shared by Vladehorn and Aquitanii people, these cultural groups usually live separated from the Aquitanians, or atleast in their own city district, the famous Vladehorn and Aquitanii towns. Vladehorns enjoy living in their highlands herding sheep and remaking ancient traditional dances at night, while playing the Fluteskarr, an instrument similar to the bagpipe. 'Language' The official language of Prussia is Aquitanian, with a total of 29 Million speakers as of 2948. Aquitanian comes from a mixture of Aquitanii and Sevintrian, the language is very similar to German. Secondary languages include: Vladehorn, Aquitanii and Sevintrian, the latter in steep decadence. A rising language is Spanish, spoken by the Constantinos in Prussia. 'Migration Prussia is experiencing high emigration rates, specially after the GDIV1 outbreak in Westlaire, which has been contained. The migrating people tend to settle in the State of Aquitania, managed and settled by Prussians in Greater UKO and also many settle in Constantine. '''Living Abroad Over a million Prussians live in the Kingdom of Constantine, which is the foreign country that has most Prussians that live abroad, then comes Azurnereich with 765,000 Prussians living in that country and finally Stritch, with 230,000 Prussians residing in that country. 'Major Cities' *Königsberg *Savoy *Brandenburg *Hannover *Lagrenberg *Prutterdam (Key Port) *Arcadia *Avaris *Old Kahltforia (Cultural Center) 'Geography' Prussian geography varies, it ranges from boral forests to the golden plains and the northern highlands. Prussia has it's famous Golden Plains and its cultured Boreal Forest and Northern Highlands as national monuments, the landmarks are unique to Prussia. The Sevintrians chose the Prussian peninsula as the center of their colonial population and colonial military command because of it's fertility and strategic/defensible location. The fertile central plains are the bulk of the Prussian food supply and touristic sunset attractions, which include several ruins. The central Mountains are known for being both deadly and beautiful, their valleys attract sky diving, ski tourism and archaeologists to the local desertic temple ruins. 'Economy' The Prussian currency is the "Kritine", one kritine is equivalent to one hundred "Krints". Prussian economy relies heavily on Chemical producing and Mining along with a growing oil and touristic business. The economy is stable thanks to some efforts to conserve gold in the country, preventing foreign debt despite the negative numbers observed by the people. The rich fiels of wheat and mines of gold hold a promising future in the treasury, and the determination and hard work of Prussians tend to be attractive to foreign enterprises, which have many companies placed in Prussia. 'Infrastructure' Prussia holds a highly developed system of transportation, energy and distilled tap water production, ranking high in the world. The railway system is the most widely used by passengers, followed by airliners, private vehicles and finally trans-oceanic ships and other water ways. 'Transportation' The transportation infrastructure in Prussia is one of the most advanced in the planet, containing the famous "Elevated Highways" and the modern bullet magnetic railway. The system infrastructure is all based in the City of Savoy, the old capital, but nevertheless Königsberg is as conected as Savoy through both air, land and sea. 'Highways' There are two main highways in Prussia, PCH1 and PCH2. The Western Coastal Highway, or''' PCH1''' is the most important elevated highway in the kingdom, running from the southwestern city of Dalenburg up to the city of Highpeak, crossing important cities like Savoy and Königsberg among others. The Eastern Coastal Highway, or PCH2 is the second most important elevated expressway, the only difference being that this one crosses the eastern boreal forest and the eastern coast, originating in the southeastern city of Luddonnia, crossing the fastest growing port town of Prutterdam and ending in the city of Highpeak in the north. 'Provisional Highways' There are many provisional or secondary highways, some elevated, some are not, the elevated highways tend to be more modern and advanced when it comes to security when driving. The Boreal Privisional Highway, or PPH1 is the longest provisional highway in the country and is elevated so it does not obstruct fauna migrations or intervene in anyway in the huge forest. It connects the cities of Atlantique, Havenburg, Alsace, Cordothia and Prutterdam with the sub-provisional highways of each city linking them to PPH1 and the Boreal Highway to PCH2. The West Aquitanian Provisional Highway, or PPH2 crosses the Prussian strait into the Duchy of West Aquitania, it has the longest bridge in the continent and it connects the cities of Aquitaine and Westlaire, it links them to the PPH1. The Trans-Mountain Provisional Highway, or PPH3 '''is an important highway that crosses the central highland mountains which connects PCH1 with PCH2, it crosses the cities of Brandenburg and Mauretania. The '''Lagrenberg Provisional Highway, or PPH4 is in the central south, east of the central highlands, it links the cities of Lagrenberg and Vleedia with PCH2. The Capital-Savoy Provisional Highway, or PPH5, is to the north and links the cities of Königsberg and Savoy, it also links the super highways PCH1 and PCH2. 'Railway' Railway is the most important civilian transportation mean in Prussia, used for both inter-city and city travel, the RIL or Royal Inter-city Lines is the defacto passenger line and is hubbed at the City of Savoy . 'RIL' The Royal Inter-city Lines is the only line operating for passenger service, and it's also Prussia's most important. There are 5 main rails crossing the country: RILine1, RILine2, RILine3, RILine4 and RILine4, RIL1 2 and 3 are stationed at Savoy while the other two are stationed at Brandenburg. 'Air' Avalen airlines is the most important in the Prussian realm, hubbed at the City of Arcadia , Aquitania. In Tridius International Airport, it serves international travel to all NATO nations and other non member nations. It's the second wealthiest means of travel after Lancester Star Line. 'Water' The Lancester Star Line is the wealthiest travel related company in Prussia, it makes ships and provides long, safe and enjoyable inter-continental travel with it's gigantic trans-oceanic liners. The most recent ship to be christened by the company was the MS Fullitania, sister ship to the ill-fated SS Aquitania. 'National Services' Prussia has advanced services and infrastructure regarding energy, water and emergency systems. 'Energy' Energy is produced with clean methods and in any-clean way possible around the country, the mountain falls in the highlands and the rapid winds of the Golden Plains are major energy producers, making up to 93% of the national electric demand. The remaining 7% are produced in state and national factories, which supply their energy while doing so. Citizens, are required to use solar panels in their homes and have emergency generators in their households. The condition is free electricity from the government in exchange for mandatory emergency generators. 'Water' Tap water in every household, factory, restaurant and building is safe to drink and is also provided with no cost to the population, for that privilage to be valid the populace must have emergency water purifiers in case of contamination in every household and that is law. 'Health' Hospitals have complete independence from the basic services (water and electricity) and must sustain this in emergencies for at least 2 months if national services are still down. Hospitals are huge, law requirements need them to have a capacity of 50,000 people, this law was passed during the HDI45 outbreak because hospitals then couldn't handle the infected people. Prussia provides basic medicine to the people free of charge and special discount when buying antibiotics. (Free of charge when in threat of death). People donate large sums of money to the medical services, thanks to them, the medicine is easy to get and drug stores and hospitals are well supplied. 'Education' Prussia enjoys a wide spectrum of educational services. School is mandatory from pre-kinder all the way to college, the mandatory educational law ceases to exist after college, (although specific jobs require additional non-mandatory studies) giving the citizen an opportunity to pursue what ever profession he/she desires. The Royal Konigsberg University is one of the most prestigious in the solar system, it was installed at the Karllanzer Castle in Konigsberg in the year 490AB, and serves as a university/college building and as a museum. Higher educational facilities like college in Prussia does not permit foreigners without a student residence document to study in any college. Prestigious universities are only reserved for Prussian citizens. 'Military' The old military tradition in Aquitania creates one of the best infantry divisions in the whole world and one of the most advanced military defense systems in the solar system. The Army is divided in five main groups: The Royal Marine-Korps (RMK), the Royal Landheer (RL), the Royal Luftwaffe (RLA), the Elitetruppen (EE), and the Königswache (KG). The last two army branches are elite infantry, trained to guard civilians, battle in close-quarters and protect the king and the Royal Family. 'Royal Landheer' The back bone of the Aquitanian Army, even though it is considered by the people as the normal and standard troops in the country, it is one of the most advanced armies, among the best in the world. Every person in the army receives training for every Army branch, and so the government can easily drag soldiers to any branch (from any branch) that needs it whenever it is necessary. The Landheer is renowned and loved in Aquitania for the grand processions it participates in, the uniforms of the soldiers are held in protocol and is exquisitely decorated even in battle. The Aquitanian Landheer is usually formed by immigrants and foreign people that want to fight to win honor and citizenship in the country, training is harder and more strict for foreign conscripts. 'Royal Marine-Korps' The Royal Navy is the most important branch in the Aquitanian Armed Forces, it serves the coastal territories of the Kingdom and the overseas State of Aquitania in the UKO. The Navy works in cooperation with the Royal Landheer and Luftwaffe forces of Aquitania, as it is a successful delivery system for invasions in far countries. "The Landheer is a projectile to be fired by the Royal Marine-Korps" - Anton von Vidlostee - General-Marshall of the Royal Armed Forces (2940). The navy is also in charge of extra-planetary actions, like the controling of the ICP System and Orbital Bombardment Stations and any warship that will operate in space in the future, like the MSS Preussen and the MSS Revenant. The Branch is responsable for most breakthorughs in Aquitanian Military Development and Research or the AMDR. It researches, tests and approves armament, weapons, systems and other assets. The coordinator of technological research was passed in the year 2945 to ONI, (Office of National Intelligence). 'Royal Luftwaffe' The Airforce is the so called deadliest force in Aquitania, it is the second most extensive defense network in the country after the SDI Units. It is highly advanced thanks to the MDR Intelligence Offices, it holds the deadliest equipment in Aquitania after the System of Orbital Bombardment and Defense Infrastructure (SOBDI). (Lovingly called by the army as "Soby the Eye"). The Royal Luftwaffe has operated in both Naval and Land missions. In the event of national emergency, the Luftwaffe is mandated to evacuate civilians to the country side or safe areas after the emergency has been declared. It has a relatively advanced bomber which, with the benefits of stealth, can carry 70 high potency bombs and an additional crew and soldier capacity of 100, it is the state of the ark bomber in Prussia and much of the world. Along with the odd looking aircraft, the Prussian Luftwaffe is identified for being fast and for its trademark word of the casual expression "Haulen" which means fast action in old Aquitanian. The famous Skytaxis of Savoy were first intended to be small skirmisher air units, but they were decomissioned for their small firepower. Although, the hovering units proved highly maneuverable and lightweight, with the advantage of low fuel consumption. In the 2970's they were donated to the City of Savoy, this enabled faster transit in the metropolis' super skyscrapers. By the year 2947, all skytaxis were adapted to Plasma Particle Fuel and so their popularity rose as their costs plummeted. A trip from the coastal Savoy Hotel Zone to the Eastern Country Side costs a meagre 50 Krints. 'Elitetruppen' The Elite troops or Aquitania are trained to defend civilians at all costs, the Elite are not allowed to give importance to celebrities or important people above the rest. In the event of an invasion, Elitetruppen cooperate with the Luftwaffe and evacuate civilians to the gigantic bunker and tunneling systems of the Central and Northern Highlands. The Elitetruppen are funded by the AHDA and by ONI, along with hefty donations from the general populace, the Branch has proven the most important when used as a defensive unit. After all evacuation protocols have been accomplished, the units assist the army against invaders. 'Religion' Religion in Prussia is very important and is influenced by the Duchy of Aquitania , which holds the Holy City. 'Templaerum of Luccius / Templedome of Light' The most important religion is practiced by 73% of the population in Prussia. The official religion of Prussia, the people venerate and thank the God of Light, Deum Lucis, for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) were built in main cities and are still being built in towns and hamlets in the light´s name. 'Deus Lucis, God of Light' The chief god, he managed to conquer half of his brother´s realm, he is the God of ilumination, wisdom, intelligence, strategy, warmth and God of the Sun. He rules Dallanhaila, the living realm and the gentle field of gold wheat, where old souls go to rest after they are sealed in their tombs. The God is thanked for thriving over cold darkness and by placing a moon in the Gentle Night. 'Deus Obitus, God of Darkness' Veneration is also concentrated upon Deus Obitus, the gentle god of death, darkness and peace, he is also venerated in Templars, and funerals are done with Obitus' idle present, although the people thank the god of light for emerging over his brother, Deus Obitus is known as a peaceful god, ruler of Mitis Umbra, where souls which died prematurely are sent after being sealed in their tombs, he is also called the ruler of the beautiful night. 'Church military' The church has an army of its own named the "Templar Knighted" consisting of noble knights protecting Her Holiness Iluminated: Veeranna IV Fairddannne, leader of the church. 'Upcoming Events and News' As of 2943, all Montan citizens are forbidden from entering Prussia in a century, the law was written in a golden book and according to Sandiran Law, cannot be broken until one century has effectively passed. 'Link' Join Simcountry Here Category:Countries